Escape
by mikokatt
Summary: Kadaj is human and dating Genesis. Things turn bad and Kadaj goes suicidal. Roze is just a random person he met in a bar. How do the two go together? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Esacape

Kadaj POV

People say that Jenova aren't supposed to be happy with humans. That they should be with other jenova. We didn't listen to them, and it made me happy. His, yes his, name was Genesis Rhapsodos. Commander Rhapsodos as most people know him as, but for me, my brothers and his, we know him as just Genesis, or the red sun if we're being bored. Things were great for about a month or so, then things went bad. That's how I ended up down at Seventh Heaven, a tall Bloody Mary in front of me.

I sat, just thinking, knowing my plans for once I left the bar. "Fuck life, and fuck men."

"Amen to that." I looked over at the girl who had just cursed life and men. "Men can all go die."

She looked at me with an oddly amused expression. "Um...you do realize that your a guy right?"

I smiled lightly for a moment. "Your point? I won't be here much longer anyways."

Her face dropped slightly. "What do you mean?"

"I'm heading out to Angel Falls after I leave."

"Why?"

"Why else? To end everything."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Why do you care?"

"Just curious is all. The names Roze."

"Kadaj. And because there's no point. What's the point of life when the one person you love is horrible to you, very few people accept the two of you anyway, and life just plain sucks."

"It'll get better. Just give it some time."

"Why? I can't escape my ex, and if he finds me again, which he will eventually, I don't even want to think what might happen."

"Why don't you go to the police or something if he's stalking you or whatever."

"He's out of their reach. I told you. There's no point in fighting. It's easier just to die." I took a huge gulp of my drink, downing the rest of it.

"Well, you might change your mind." she wrote on some paper, then slid it over to me. "Call me if you ever want to talk, k?"

I nodded and took the paper. I left some gil on the bar and left quickly.

Standing at the highest point of Angel Falls, I was almost tempted to find another way. I knew the sharp rocks would give me the death I wanted, but I wasn't sure I wanted to deal with the immense pain that I knew would come with it. Eventually, I gave up and stepped towards the edge.

"And just what are we doing up here?"

I turned around and my eyes widened in fear and shock. "G..Genesis? What are you doing here?"

He laughed. "Looking for you silly."

"But how...did you find me?"

"There's a tracker in your phone." he walked towards me. "So what are we doing up here?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Cause I'm worried about you Kadaj."

"No your not. If you cared you wouldn't abuse me Gen.

"Abuse? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Genesis. You hit me, cut me with the rune sword and your knives. And you rape me over and over again. You don't call that abuse?"

"It's how I show I love you Kadaj. Do you not believe me that I love you?"

"No, I don't. You don't love me Genesis. You love having power over me because I'm human."

"Tsk tsk tsk. It seems I'm going to have to prove my love once again." he walked towards me.

I backed up slowly. "Don't touch me Genesis."

He reached forward quickly, grabbing my arm. I tried to pull away from him but he was much stronger than me. I had no chance. He could feel me trying to pull away and back handed me with his free hand. I crumpled to the ground, trying to cover my face with my free arm. "I'm sorry Genesis, I'm sorry."

Bending down in front of me, he moved my arm away from my head. "You have no reason to be sorry dear Daj. I should apologize for not showing you my love enough. Come, let me show you." he pulled me towards him slowly.

I tried to pull away, a futile attempt at escape. "Stop Genesis. Just stop. Did you ever think that maybe I don't love you anymore?" as soon as the words were out of my mouth I regretted them.

"What? Of course you still love me. You'll love me forever."

I knew there was no going back, so I figured I may as well go with it. He was already going to beat the shit out of me. "No, I don't Genesis. I don't love you. I just want to go off on my own, go back to my life. Please, just let me go."

He glared at me. "I don't think so Kadaj. You are MINE. No one else's. I'll kill anyone who tries to take you from me. And if you're determined to leave, then I'll just kill you too. I won't let you leave me Kadaj." he pulled out his little knife.

He yanked the arm he was holding towards him. Slowly, he slid the knife along the length of my arm, cutting the skin. I turned away so I wouldn't have to watch the blood drip down along my arm. I felt him drag the knife along different ways on my arm, and I could feel the warm liquid running down my arm. I could feel tears falling down my face as he turned my head to look at him. He held the knife up to my face, tracing the tracks of my tears with the knife. I could feel the cold blade cutting slightly into my skin as well as the blood mixing with fresh tears.

The blade finally left my skin and I felt Genesis wipe away the blood and tear trails, his bare skin touching mine. "I love you Kadaj, and you love me. We're happy."

I just nodded, not trusting my voice, sure it would crack if I tried to speak. Genesis pulled me away from the edge, laying me down on my back. I knew what was coming. More pain, more scars, maybe even death after he was done with me.

I watched him as he slowly slid the zipper of my leather jacket down. Closing my eyes, I felt him slide a bare hand up my chest, wrapping his other hand around my back to lift me up slightly so he could push the jacket off. Sliding it off, he laid me back down on top of it, acting gentle and loving. I knew the act though. I'd experienced it more than enough times. He would act kind until he had me fully stripped then he would change, become rough, harsh.

Lifting up my hips, he slowly undid and pulled off my leather pants. I tried to shift my mind away, take myself somewhere else, away from the pain. It worked for a few moments, up until when he began to drag the knife along my chest. I felt the warm blood trickling down my chest slowly, and I felt his tongue sweep across the wounds. Biting my lip, I felt his hands drop the knife to the ground for now, instead deciding to slide down my legs and thighs, around behind me. I tensed up as I felt his fingers probing. I was glad. Normally he didn't bother with preparation, just slamming in without mercy. He slid in two fingers at once, making me yelp slightly. Genesis took no notice and began working on me. He quickly added the third finger as I bit my lip hard so I wouldn't make a sound. Months of abuse had taught me to stay quiet.

He decided I was ready, though we both knew I wasn't. Settling himself in-between my legs, he slammed in quickly. This time I couldn't hold back. I screamed. I had been away from him for weeks, so I wasn't used to his abuse, and he had always been too big for me anyways. Fresh tears streamed down my face as he mercilessly pounded into me again and again. I clamped my eyes shut and tried to block it all out, a little trick I figured out awhile ago. But this time it refused to work, so I merely laid under him as he ripped me apart.

By the time he finished I was numb to the pain, too weak to really do anything. I'm sure he would have done more had his phone not gone off. After talking for a few minutes he turned back to me. "I'm sorry my dear Daj. It appears I'm needed, but I'll be back as soon as I can." he redressed me before taking off into the air.

With the last of my strength I dug out my phone and the paper that had the girls number on it. I didn't know who else to call. Not my brothers, and I couldn't call Angeal. She was my last hope. I passed out with the paper in my hand, my phone lying next to me.

Roze POV

I left the bar, the weird silver haired boy on my mind. He seemed so innocent, yet he had every intention of killing himself. I didn't see the point. Sure, he was a human. That I picked up immediately, but he seemed so desperate to get away from life. It made me wonder who he was involved with that he was so scared of. Maybe a drug dealer or something like that. I didn't know why I was so worried about this. He was just a random kid, no importance to me.

I shoved the kid out of my thoughts until my phone rang. Pulling it out quickly, I saw it was an emergency number. Probably a wrong number but maybe I could help. I answered it. "Hello?"

"We're looking for Roze? Spelt.."

"Roze. This is her."I interrupted them, knowing they were talking about me.

"Ma'm, a young boy was brought in just a few moments ago from Angel Falls. Silver hair, about 5'2."

"I know who you're talking about. Why call me about him?"

"He was found with a piece of paper with this number in his hand, his phone next to him. Apparently you were the last person he attempted to call."

"Crap. Alright I'm on my way down there."

"He's in room 201. Just head in when you get here."

"Alright." I hung up.

So Kadaj was alive. He hadn't killed himself. I found it odd though that he was found on the ground about to call me. That didn't sound like a suicide attempt to me. Something must have happened. Then I remembered his fear of his ex. Maybe they had found him and beat the crap out of him. But then why not kill him? It didn't make any sense.

I walked into the hospital and went straight for Kadaj's room. The doctor was taking notes off the machine when I walked in. He turned and looked at me when he heard me. "Ah, you must be Roze. I'm Doctor Hojo." he offered his hand."

"Yes I'm Roze. So what's the deal with him?" I took the hand and looked at Kadaj.

He was in horrible condition, all bandaged up. "We were hoping you might be able to help us with that. He was found at the top of Angel Falls by a patrol team. Multiple cuts covering his body, a few bruises and it appears he was raped."

"Sorry I can't help you. I actually just met him a few hours ago. He said he was planning to kill himself because he was scared of his ex. I gave him my number in case he changed his mind and wanted to talk. I can tell you his name is Kadaj."

"So then we're looking at an attack by his ex most likely?"

"Most likely. Has he woken up yet?"

"Once but we couldn't get him to say anything. We had to sedate him because he was thrashing around. He's strong for a kid his size."

"Tell you what. I'll stay till he wakes up and I'll see what I can get out of him."

"That would be helpful. We're running tests right now to see if we can get the identity of his attacker from the semen left behind."

"Ok, I don't need the details. Just go before I change my mind."

The doctor left quickly and I walked over to sit next to the bed. All that was left to do was wait.

Kadaj POV

I was trapped, suffocating, choking. I griped at his arms, trying to pull him away. I couldn't talk, couldn't plead or beg. I kicked out at him but he wouldn't let go. He was going to kill me this time. I managed to get a kick to his chest in just the right spot. His grip loosened enough for me to shout. "GENESIS STOP PLEASE!"

I bolted upright in my bed. Bed? I looked around at the bright white room around me. A hospital? How had I gotten here? "You ok?"

I turned to see the girl from the bar. "Roze? What are you doing here? How did I get here?"

"A patrol team found you up at the falls passed out. What happened?"

I looked down, thinking about the night. "My ex found me."

"I kinda figured that. I need more than that Kadaj. WHO is your ex?"

"It doesn't matter. No one can stop him."

"Kadaj, I can help you. If I have to I'll hunt this guy down myself and kill him. You seem like a nice kid."

"And what are you going to do? Shoot him?" I sneered at her.

"No. I don't use guns. I could chop him up or I could strangle him or I could just kick his ass till he dies."

"Good luck. He's a jenova."

"So am I."

I looked at her in shock. Maybe she knew him. "Are you a part of SOLDIER?"

"Yeah. My brother is General Sephiroth."

"Your brother is Seph? He never told me he had a sister."

"You know him?"

"A bit. He's good friends with my ex."

"Well damn. That tells me a whole hell of a lot. Seph is only close to a few people. Angeal, my ex, Zack, Cloud and Genesis." she leaned back in her chair, looking proud of herself.

I visibly cringed at Gens name. She must have seen it. "Genesis? Your ex is GENESIS?"

I nodded. "You stupid kid. What were you thinking? Were you out of your mind? Genesis is unstable. Everyone knows that."

"WELL I DIDN'T OK?" I shouted at her.

"Ok ok. Calm down. Look, I'll deal with Genesis. If I have to I'll go to Rufus. He'll deal with Gen if he won't listen to me."

"Don't tell him I'm alive. Make him think I'm dead."

"Why? Once I deal with him he won't bother you again."

"Yes he will. You don't know how possessive Genesis is of me. He threatened to kill me for trying to leave him."

"Trust me, I know how he can get. He's my brother's best friend. Speaking of which, I'm gonna call Seph, find out where Genesis is. Excuse me will you?" she stood up and walked out."

Alone finally, I broke down. Genesis would find out where I was and come after me. He had put me in the hospital this time. Next time he would kill me. I pulled my legs up to my chest and cried, ignoring my body's screams of pain.

Roze walked back in a few minutes later, but I took no notice. I didn't care anymore. Nothing mattered. Let her see me cry.

I heard her sit next to me on the bed. She placed a hand on my shoulder. "Kadaj, look at me."

I tilted my head up just enough to see her. "Kadaj I got ahold of Genesis. He's on his way over here."

My head bolted up. "WHAT? YOU CALLED HIM HERE? HOW COULD YOU? DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE?" I tried to bolt up out of the bed to run.

Roze pushed me down onto the bed. "Just relax will ya? Look, I called Gen down here so we can get all this shit figured out. If there's something going on then I'll deal with it. You'll be under my protection the whole time."

I glared at her. "You don't get it. He'll put on the act he always does. He'll act like he cares. Like he's worried about me. But then once everyone's gone he'll flip out on me and beat the shit out of me, probably rape me again. These cuts all over my skin, they aren't from rocks. He cuts me. He does it every time. You can't let him near me. Please don't make me face him." I looked at her pleadingly.

"Kadaj relax. I always see through Genesis. If he's hiding something I'll see it."

Genesis showed up almost an hour later. When he saw me he ran over to me. "Oh Daj! My sweet sweet Daj! What happened to you? I've been so worried. I rushed over as soon as I could get away from Director Lazard."

I shrunk back from him. Roze stepped in front of him, stopping his access to me. "Now listen here Gen. I called you here so we could figure out what's going on. Kadaj is terrified of you and I want to know why." she stared him down, something I'd never seen anyone do.

"Afraid of me? I can't see why. Roze, will you give us a minute? I wanna talk to my sweet Daj." Genesis had his sweetest act on.

"Sorry Gen. I told him I'd be here the whole time. Anything you have to say to him you can say with me here."

"Roze, it's kinda personal mushy stuff that you don't want to hear."

"I don't care Genesis. You'll have to say it in front of me. So go ahead." she kept her eyes on Genesis, her face expressionless.

Genesis walked towards me but Roze put her arm in front of him. "Just stay right there Gen. You can go near him when I say you can go near him. Now talk."

He looked at me. "My sweet Daj. I don't know why you'd be scared of me. All I've ever done is love you. Is it because of what I am? I thought you were ok with that."

I looked away. "Genesis, I told her everything. I told her that you cut me and rape me. I told her that you threatened to kill me for trying to leave you. The doctors are running tests right now because I wouldn't tell them it was you. Soon enough they'll have evidence that it was you that attacked me up there. Just admit it."

I heard him growl. "Kadaj Yuiki. How could you turn on me like that? I saved you from the labs before they turned you into one of us. I gave you a good life as a human. How could tell such lies about me? Why would you hurt me like that? I love you Daj, and I know you love me."

"Yes Genesis, I do. I hate to admit it but I still love you after everything. But I can't do it anymore. I can't take the abuse. I'm tired of getting up every morning and wondering if it would be my last day. I want to be able to get up in the morning and not fear for my life."

I saw him tense and I knew what was going to happen. Instinctively I curled up in a ball to cover myself, to try to protect myself. The next thing I heard was something slamming into a wall and Genesis cursing. I opened my eyes to see Roze pinning Genesis to the wall. She had his arms pinned behind his back. He was growling at her and struggling. "Genesis Rhapsodos, how could you. An innocent human? He's just a kid. How could you hurt him so badly when he put so much trust in you, so much love? You're an ass hole and I'm going to Rufus about this first thing in the morning. Till then I'm taking you to Angeal so he can keep an eye on you." she jerked him away from the wall and headed towards the door.

Before she left she turned to me. "I'll be back later Daj. You'll be ok till then right?"

I nodded and watched her leave. I couldn't believe it. It was over, finally over. Genesis would be locked up and I'd be free of him. All because I met a random girl in a bar before my suicide attempt. I shuddered to think what might have happened if the timing between us had been different and I had never met her. It was horrible to think of so I just laid down and waited for her to come back.

I woke a few times when the doctor came in and out. He saw me awake one time and said that I looked better and that my wounds weren't very serious. He said I'd be out of there in no time and they would have the results of the tests by morning. I told him that I could tell him the results, but that I wanted the proof in case I needed to speak out against Genesis. The doctor agreed and left me to rest. I took his advice and went back to sleep.

The next time I woke Roze was sitting next to my bed. I looked at her and smiled. She was my saving angel. She even looked like one, her long honey blond hair running down her back in gentle waves, her green eyes bright and full of life. After a few minutes she noticed I was awake. She smiled back and walked over to the bed, sitting next to my legs. "Hey you. How you feeling?"

"Better. What happened to Genesis?"

"He's with Angeal. When I explained the situation Angeal was livid. He started screaming and Genesis was flinching and cringing and trying to hide from him. It was funny as hell. And the sad part is that Genesis is older then Angeal. I'd hate to see what happens when Seph finds out. Oh he's going to be pissed. I called Rufus and made an appointment to see him in the morning. It's all over Daj. You can relax."

"Thank you Roze. You've been so kind to me and you barely just met me." I sat up to look at her.

"It's fine Daj. Actually, because I had to deal with Genesis, I was able to patch things up with my ex. We're back to being friends because we were able to talk. You helped me Daj. So now it's my turn to thank you."

"Don't do that. I really didn't do anything. You're the one who did all the work while I laid here like a bump on a log."

She laughed at me. "Ok then, I won't thank you. But I will stay here to take care of you. And then once you're out of here maybe you and me can go get something to eat."

I looked at her in shock. "A..Are you asking me out? On a date?"

She looked around nervously. "Um...maybe. Look it's cool if you aren't interested."

"I'd love to." I smiled and grabbed her hand.

She smiled back and held my hand. Maybe I could start all over again. I could actually live mostly without fear. I just had to avoid snakes and I was good.


	2. Chapter 2

Kadaj POV

My life had gone back to semi normal. Genesis was no longer a part of my life, but now Roze was. She and I had gotten really close and were actually dating. Everything was good.

Well, almost everything. I'd been feeling sick lately. It was weird cause I never got sick. I think the last time I got sick was like elementry school. Roze was forcing me to stay put at home till I got better. Problem was, as the days went by, I got worse. The wierd thing, there was no fever, no coughing or anything like that. I just was sick to my stomach severly. Unfourtunately, things were going to get worse.

Roze had to leave, something about updates. I was a good boy and stayed put in bed, half asleep. That is until I bolted up and ran to the bathroom. The second I got in there I threw up. I couldn't breathe. When I finally was able to see I saw it. Blood. I was throwing up blood. That was a problem I'd always had. I couldn't stand the sight of blood, especially when it was coming from me. I passed out quickly.

I woke up to find myself lying on my bed, a cool cloth on my head. I started to sit up but I was pushed back down quickly and gently. "You need torest Daj."

I looked up at Roze. She looked tired and stressed. "Roze. When did you get here?"

"About an hour ago. I came home to find you lying in a puddle of blood. What happened? I didn't see anycuts or anything."

My mind flashed back to what happened. "I threw up."

"You threw up blood?" she looked paniced.

"Yeah. I don't know what happened."

"Has this ever happened before?"

"No. I'm never sick and I've only thrown up maybe once or twice my whole life."

"Then I'm taking you to a hospital. No arguing either. You're going and that's final."

I groaned. Hospitals sucked. After my few weeks in one the last time, I hadn't wanted to go back to one ever again. "Do I really have to? I hate those places."

"Yes, you do. I'll help you to the car." she helped me up and helped me downstairs. I was so weak, and when I saw myself in the hall mirror I gasped slightly. I was pale, no, I was WHITE.

We got to the hospital pretty fast, we weren't all that far away to begin with. The doctors flipped out when Roze told them what had happened and they took me in quickly. They ran all kinds of tests with needles and crap. I hate needles,

When they had the results they took Roze into another room. I could hear a little bit, but not much. Mainly it was Roze yelling at Doctor Hojo about something. When she came back in she looked furious. "Daj. When you were with Genesis, did he give you anykind of injections or anything like that?"

I thought back to those painfull times. "Y...yeah. Some wierd green liquid. He wouldn't tell me what it was though. I just figured it was something to drain my energy so I couldn't fight back against him."

"Daj, I know exactly what it was and I know what happened to you."

"Mind filling me in?"

"Um...not really."

"What? Oh come on. I kinda need to know Roze."

She sighed. "I know. I just want to wait so I can see if there's a way to reverse it."

"Reverse what? Dammit Roze, tell me what's going on." I was scared. She never acted like this.

"Daj, Genesis was injecting Jenova cells into you. He was turning you into one of us." she looked straight at me.

"You mean...I'm going to be...one of you...someone hated...just a weapon for ShinRa?"

"We're more than that Daj. And we aren't hated. We're looked up to as hero's. "

"War hero's maybe. But here's the problem. I don't fight. I never have. So what good will I be? None. And ShinRa doesn't keep anything worthless. I'll be dead in the first few months."

She glared at me. "Quit talking like that. You aren't worthless. I won't let Rufus do anything to you. I'll make sure you're ok. Plus, you don't HAVE to be a part of ShinRa. You can be a rouge, although..."

I looked at her. "What? What about being a rouge?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. Just forget it Daj."

"Roze. If I'm even going to think of considering being a rouge, I want to know everything. Now what are you hiding?"

"Daj, most rouges don't last long on their own because they don't have access to updates so they go crazy."

"And you want me to go rouge? Gee thanks. I didn't realize you wanted me gone."

"Daj you know that's not true. I would do anything to keep you here."

I sighed. "I know, I know. I'm sorry Roze. I'm just...very eh right now. My mind is like splitting in two"

"That;s just the jenova. You'll be a bit different once the change is complete."

"How different? I mean, I can already tell that my personality has changed. I snap easily." "That's just part of the change. You'll be pissy for a while. As for permanent personality changes, we'll have to wait and see. It shouldn't be too drastic. Normally it just enhances your traits. Like for example. You're kinda depressed, but this could push you into emo or even goth. Though I'd have to hit you if you went goth."

"I have no intentions on going goth Roze. You have full permission to kill me if I do."

"I wouldn't kill you, just lock you in a closet or something for a few weeks."

"Gee thanks. Death by starvation. Not exactly how I imagined my death."

"It takes months to starve a jenova Daj. You'd just get kinda loopy is all."

"Great. Anything else I should know before I go crazy?"

"You won't go crazy. I do have one thing to say though. When you go into the final stages of the change, you'll pass out for a few days, sometimes it can be up to a few weeks, depending on the person."

"What if I don't wake up?"

"You will. I promise. I won't let you die Daj."

"So when will I go into the final stage?"

"Considering how long Genesis was giving you the injections and how fast you've been deteriating, I'd say soon. Are you scared Daj?"

"A little. I mean, who wouldn't be? Considering the fact that I might not wake up, I'd say it's a reasonable fear."

"Very true. Look, you'll be fine. I promise I'll stay here till you wake up ok?"

"Yeah. That's always supposing I DO wake up."

"Oh will you quit that? of course you'll wake up. You're strong willed. You won't back down so easily."

I let my eyes drift shut slowly. "I'm really tired. I'm gonna sleep k? Then we can deal with this 'final stage' thing."

"Daj, you're going into the final stage."

I forced my eyes open. "Never mind then."

She laughed. "You can't fight it. Just go to sleep Daj. I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you."

I smiled lightly and shut my eyes again. "Alright then. I'll see you if I wake up. Love you."

"Love you too."

I passed out, leaving Roze to watch me for Gaia knows how long.


	3. Chapter 3

Kadaj POV

They say when you go into a coma you can hear everything around you, but you don't feel anything. For me, it was the opposite. I couldn't hear anything, but the pain; it was unbearable. I wanted to scream, to tell someone to kill me, but I couldn't speak, I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything but wait. Then what would happen? I would be ShinRa's puppet, a tool for their army.

When would it all stop? When would I be able to wake up to my Roze?

Roze. She said she'd stay by me the whole time. I honestly wasn't sure that she would. She had better things to do then to sit by an unconscious kid. I was probably just being paranoid, but after Genesis, that was normal.

My thoughts faded out as my mind slipped away, leaving only darkness and a throbbing pain.

Roze POV

I was freaking out. I didn't show it but inside I was panicking. It had been almost a week already and Daj still hadn't woken up. I didn't know how long these things were supposed to take but it felt like it was taking longer than it was supposed to. I was tempted to go down and ask Professor Hollander about it. That had to be where Genesis had gotten the Jenova cells to begin with. I wouldn't though. I promised Daj that I would stay by his side the whole time, and I would. I wanted to be here when he woke up, and I wouldn't risk missing it.

Doctor Hojo walked in with an odd expression on his face. "You seem to be the only one who seems to care about the boy."

"The rest of his family dropped him for the most part. I don't think his brothers know because they're on a mission."

"Well then I suppose you're the one I need to tell."

"Tell me what?"

"I'm afraid to say that Mr. Yuiki has been unconscious for longer than the normal length of time for things like this."

"How do you know?"

"I have contact with Professor Hollander. He's a close friend of mine. I explained the situation and he said that this should have been over by now. He said that it's most likely that his body isn't accepting the change. He says it's time to just put him out."

"Put him out?"

"It's much like putting down an animal. Very humane, he won't feel a thing. Hollander believes that he'll be in extreme pain if his body is rejecting the change."

"You can't do that. He'll wake up; just give him some more time."

"Miss, I'm sorry."

"No. I won't let you touch him."

"Miss, if we have to remove you we will. I'm sorry but this is over."

"No, let me take him home with me. I'll watch him. I can call when he wakes up." I was panicking so badly, my outer stoic expression gone.

"I suppose we can do that Miss. I do ask that if he hasn't woken within another two weeks that you bring him in or to call us and we'll come put him out."

"Fine." I sighed in relief. Daj would be safe.

The doctors helped me get Daj out to the car and I took him home. He was so light, he always had been, that I didn't really need any help. I carried him upstairs and laid him in the bed gently, covering him up. Pulling up a chair, I sat next to him and waited.

I never left his side if I could avoid it. I hardly ate or drank anything. If Daj was suffering, then so would I. Sometimes I thought I saw him move and I would grip his hand and call his name. But each time, I was forced with the realization that he hadn't actually woken, I had just imagined it. I was so worried. His two weeks were coming to an end quickly, and if he didn't wake they'd come looking for us and they'd take him from me. If that happened I would do two things. One, go kill Genesis for causing all of this, and two, go kill myself. He only had about half a week left, and then he'd be gone forever.

Kadaj POV

My head hurt, badly. I wanted to lift my hand to my head, but my body just felt so heavy that I couldn't move it an inch. I could twitch, that was about it. Roze saw occasionally, but since I couldn't speak either, she always thought she had imagined it. I wanted so badly to speak to her, to tell her that I was ok, but my strength was too little. It was like being trapped in your own body, unable to do a single thing but watch and hope things go ok. I was able to hear, and what I was hearing was not good. Roze had a habit of talking to me, thinking I was still knocked out. SHe told me that if I didn't wake up soon they were going to kill me. I didn't want to die, not anymore. But what could I do? Nothing. I could only watch my death slowly approach.

I dozed in and out of conciousness, though I tried to stay awake as much as I could. Roze didn't sleep much either. I guess we were both thinking the same thing. If I was going to die, we wanted to spend as much time together as we could, even if I couldn't respond. It was actually a rarity that I was awake when she wasn't. She was beating herself up while I was getting slightly stronger each day. I actually hoped that when I got my strength back enough that I could move that it would be while she was asleep, so I could surprise her. Normally my luck was crap but this time I got lucky.

My last day. I had to force myself to move, to let her know that I was ok so they wouldn't come for me. I used what strength I had built up to move myself slightly to face her. Slowly, I lifted my arm to rest it on her cheek as she slept. She was so peaceful, I didn't want to wake her, but she had to know I was awake. Of late I hadn't even been able to open my eyes. Now I forced them open to look at her peaceful state. "Roze. Roze wake up." my voice was horse and very quiet, but it was enough to wake her up, I knew that for a fact.

And it did. Slowly, her eyes opened and looked into mine. I smiled weakly at her as the tears formed in her eyes. "Daj, you're ok. Oh Gaia I thought I'd lost you."

"No, I've been awake for the last almost two weeks. I just couldn't do anythinng to tell you."

She attacked me, hugging me tightly. "But you're ok, you're alive and awake. That's good enough for me. I can call Dr. Hojo and tell him that you're ok. Then he'll leave us alone. How do you feel?"

"Shitty. My head hurts like hell still, but at least I don't hurt as badly." my voice was actually getting stronger the more I spoke. I was getting stronger quickly.

"You really were in pain?"

I felt bad for telling her because now she was going to worry. Time for an innocet little lie. "Yeah, but not from the change. From those damn beds. Do you know how unncomfortable and painful those thigs are to lie on for so long?"

She laughed. "Nope, never had to stay in one. Though you seem to have a habit of getting stuck in them."

I glared playfully at her, and she gasped slightly, almost so you didn't notice. I looked at her strangly. 'What's wrong Roze?"

"Your eyes. They changed."

"What do you mean they changed?"

SHe got up and grabbed a mirror. I looked in shock at my eyes. They had narrowed it looked like, and they were a brighter green, more like a jade color now. "Is that...from the jenova?"

"It must be. I'm sure alot of things changed because of your Jenova implants.I've also heard of extreme mood changes as well as extreme intesifications of personalities."

"Hm. I wonder what all happened to me."

"I don't know but I'm sure you'll be fine. Now come here you." she leaned in quickly and hugged me tightly.

I wanted more than a hug after my extreme sleep. I pulled back and kissed her, our first kiss. She sat there in shock for a moment before kissing back. I wrapped my arms around her waist gently, lifting her onto my lap. She wrapped her arms around my neck pulling herself close to me. I smiled into the kiss and held her tightly.

I don't know how long we sat there, but when we pulled away, we were both smiling and panting for air. Neither of us spoke, we justy sat together, Rozes head resting on my shoulder, me rubbing her back.

We dealt with the doctors later that day when they came to try to kill me. They had the best shocked look on their faces when I answered the door. It honestly made my day even better.

We were finding out all kinds of things about the new me. For one, I was alot more dominent than I had been before. I wasn't sure it was a good thing but Roze seemed to like it so I went along with it. Unfourtunately, me suicidal and extremely emo tendencies were also intresified, so were going to have to find a way to balance that stuff. I knew we could handle it though. It would just take awhile.


End file.
